There currently exist “pre-paid” telephone cards that allow a customer to purchase a desired amount of long-distance telephone time from a particular telephone service provider. These pre-paid telephone cards are often sold by dealers such as convenience stores or wireless phone stores. Pre-paid telephone cards are also often sold in airports. Vending machines for selling pre-paid telephone cards also have been developed. Each of these pre-paid telephone cards has a specific monetary denomination. For example, a customer could purchase a $10 card, a $20 card, or a $100 card. These pre-paid telephone cards are sold by particular telephone service providers such as AT&T, MCI, Sprint, etc. A customer could, for example, buy a $20 MCI card, which would entitle him or her to $20 worth of long-distance calling service provided by MCI. These cards are referred to as “pre-paid” because the customer purchases the long-distance time before he or she actually places the call. This is in contrast to the more typical post-pay service that most telephone customers use with the telephone in their residence or office. With post-pay service, customers are sent a bill on a periodic basis. The customer pays for calls that have already been made, rather than calls that will be made in the future.
Frequently, the pre-paid telephone cards that are sold by dealers or vending machines are of the “scratch-off” type. After the customer purchases a card, he or she can scratch off a layer of material which reveals a personal identification number (PIN). The layer of scratch-off material hides the PIN from customers browsing in the store who have not purchased the card. After a customer purchases a card and scratches off the layer of material, the customer can then use the card to place a long-distance call. When the customer wishes to place a long-distance call, he or she dials a special number provided by the telephone service provider. The customer then enters the PIN written on the card. The long distance provider automatically debits the charge of the call from an account associated with the PIN.
As an example, a customer could purchase a $10 MCI card. After the customer rubs off the layer of material, a PIN number 129384348764 is revealed. When the customer wishes to place a long-distance call, the customer dials an MCI access number. The customer then enters PIN 129384348764. The long-distance carrier, MCI, identifies the PIN and recognizes that there is $10 worth of credit in this account. If the customer places a call which lasts 5 minutes and costs 4$, MCI will debit the account so that $6 remains. The next time the customer places a call using that PIN number, the system will find that $6 remains in the account associated with that PIN.
One problem with these pre-paid phone cards is that the cards present a major inventory headache for dealers. There is a lot of work and expense associated with maintaining a filled inventory of cards. First, the dealer or vending machine operator has to predict which cards will be in demand and determine how many cards of each denomination to order for each of various providers. The dealer then has to pay for the desired inventory of cards up front, which requires a significant cash outlay. The dealer then has to keep track of how many cards are left in stock for each service provider and of each different monetary denomination, and determine when to order a new batch of cards. All of these costs associated with filled inventory can be time consuming and expensive for dealers.
Another problem is that these pre-paid telephone cards are especially vulnerable to theft, loss, and other inventory “shrinkage.” Because the cards are small, it is easy for a shoplifter to pocket a card unnoticed. Since these cards have a high value to them and are so easy to pocket, dealers which sell these cards are extremely vulnerable to inventory shrinkage.
Vending card machines have been proposed which store personal identification numbers (PINs) in a memory in the machine. A customer can then purchase a pre-paid telephone PIN by inserting cash into the machine. Once the cash has been inserted, a PIN and usage instructions stored within the machine memory are printed upon a blank card that is dispensed to the customer. The machine can replenish its stock of PINs when the memory runs out of PINs or on a periodic basis by accessing a remote store of PINs via a modem.
The problem with these vending machines is that there are still significant costs associated with inventorying the PINs. The PINs are retained in a memory in the machine which has a similar effect to storing cards. Once a PIN has been stored in the memory of a particular machine, that PIN becomes unavailable to be used by any other dealer, even if the PIN is never purchased. Additionally, if the machine were to break, or the memory were to be erased, there is a problem determining who is responsible for paying for the PINs that were contained in the memory. Additionally, decisions must still be made how many PINs to store in memory, what monetary denominations to store in memory, and for which providers to store PINs in memory. Therefore, there are still significant inventory costs associated with storing the PINs in the vending machine. Additionally, these proposed vending machines do not provide consumers the ability to obtain a PIN from the convenience of their homes or offices.
A system addressing the shortcomings of these prepaid vending approaches is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,130 (the “'130 patent”), which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The '130 patent describes a secure system capable of providing PINs for pre-paid goods and services conveniently to customers. The system of the '130 patent advantageously relieves dealers such as convenience stores and vending machine operators from the costs associated with maintaining a filled inventory of pre-paid cards and PINs. In addition, the system allows consumers to select from a wide-range of providers and monetary denominations without requiring the dealer to maintain a large filled inventory of cards or predict which type of cards or PINs to order. Specifically, after a customer purchases a pre-paid amount of a good or service, the customer receives a personal identification number (PIN) capable of being downloaded in real-time over a network such as the Internet. After the customer receives the PIN, the customer can then use this PIN at any convenient time to access the desired good or service. The system of the '130 patent also advantageously enables dealers from having to enter into separate business relationships with each prepaid service provider for which the dealer sells PINs. Similarly, the '130 system obviates the necessity for prepaid service providers to separately contract with each dealer distributing PINs on their behalf. However, an operator of the system of the '130 will typically be required to pay the various prepaid service providers for the PIN-based inventory maintained within the PIN repository of the '130 system, because such inventory needs to be available prior to being requested by a retailer. The '130 patent and its continuation application. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/316,603, published as U.S. 2003/0095646 A1, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,522,716, entitled “System And Method For Distributing Personal Identification Numbers Over A Comnuter Network,” are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety for all purposes.
In an effort to avoid the financial liability and potential for theft inherent within the conventional distribution of pre-activated PINs through retailers, some prepaid service providers have instead opted to rely upon point-of-sale activation of prepaid cards. When this approach is employed, the accounts associated with a set of prepaid cards (e.g., cards for prepaid telecommunications service) shipped to a retailer are not active and may not be used until authorization has been received from a central computing facility. Each shipped card may be imprinted with an account number or PIN identifying a specific account, or this information may be encoded within a magnetic stripe on the card.
As part of the process of distributing a prepaid card via point-of-sale activation, the retailer may swipe the prepaid card through a point-of-sale terminal so as to read the information encoded on the magnetic strip. Alternatively, this information may be read from the card by a clerk and keyed into the point-of-sale terminal. In either case the data is transmitted, either directly or indirectly, through the public switched telephone network to a central computing facility in the form of an activation request. The data within the activation request is compared to information for the account number or PIN previously stored within a central database of the computing facility. For example, information provided by the point of sale terminal may be compared to the previously stored information to determine if the location of the point of sale terminal matches the location identified by a control code encoded on the card's magnetic strip or otherwise imprinted upon the card. If the computing facility determines that activation request was issued from an authorized point-of-sale terminal, then the PIN or account number associated with the applicable card may be activated. At this point telecommunications or other services may be obtained by using the activated prepaid card in a conventional manner. In addition, the computing facility may return a code or message to the point of sale terminal confirming that the card has been activated and that the prepaid services are so capable of being obtained.
Unfortunately, it is currently not possible for retailers to electronically transact with a single entity for supply of multiple types of prepaid services offered by different prepaid service providers. Moreover, current prepaid service distribution systems have not adequately addressed the financial and security concerns of prepaid service providers while simultaneously affording them the convenience of dealing with only a single distribution entity.